El castigo de Carline
by Wahlberg
Summary: Todo el mundo que haya visto Code Geass y CG R2 sabe que Carline es todo lo contrario a Nunnally. Su némesis. Así que no es de extrañar que alguien muy cercano a ella le quiera dar un buen castigo la noche de Halloween.


**Especial Code Geass R3: Chained to Revenge.**

_La Compañera de Juegos, por Adrián2HBK (p'a servirles). Este fic también estuvo publicado en un concurso en cierto foro en el que armé una rebelión de tres pares de cojones, a lo Lelouch. Una pista, empieza por Zona, acaba por Safari, y quedé quinto =)_

Barbie estaba cansada de aquella niña, estaba harta de cómo la trataba o mejor dicho, de cómo la maltrataba. A veces le pegaba; otras, le tiraba del pelo y en algunas ocasiones, le clavaba alfileres. Barbie ya no podía soportar más aquello. Y hasta aquí, iba a llegar.

Aquella noche lo tenía todo planeado. Primero, entraría la madre a la habitación a darle las buenas noches a su hija; luego, cuando ésta saliese, esperaría a que la niña se quedase dormida y; entonces, sólo entonces, atacaría.

Cuando la mujer apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, tras desearle dulces sueños a su hija; Barbie dirigió rápidamente su mirada al angelito que descansaba plácidamente sobre la cama. Barbie no entendía cómo aquella niña podía estar tranquila sabiendo lo que le había hecho, cómo era capaz de dormir dulcemente sin tener ningún remordimiento, cómo era capaz de olvidar lo que le había hecho hacía un momento a su compañera de juegos. Y mientras aquellos pensamientos le venían a su cabeza, aquella perfecta sonrisa que tanto la caracteriza se iba borrando de su rostro. No esperó más tiempo para ponerse en marcha y por fin, llevar a cabo su plan.

Aquel día, Barbie tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible. En el entrecejo tenía algo clavado. Se trataba de un alfiler de los que Carline, la niña que dormía ajena a lo que estaba pasando, le había clavado ese día. Sin embargo, prefirió no quitárselo aún.

Ya estaba cerca de la cama, ya veía su venganza cada vez más cerca. Se subió como pudo a ella y comenzó a observar detenidamente lo que para ella era un auténtico monstruo. ¿Cómo aquella niña de un rostro tan angelical había sido capaz de hacerle una cosa así? No entendía porqué y sinceramente, no le veía la gracia. Lo que para la niña era un auténtico entretenimiento, para Barbie era una auténtica tortura, una tortura que hoy llegaría a su fin.

Barbie se acercó a la cara de la niña y notó como su respiración era uniforme, sin alteraciones ni cambios de ritmo. La pequeña descansaba tranquila, en paz, sin ser consciente del peligro que corría.

Con fuerza, Barbie se extrajo el alfiler de su frente y durante un buen rato, lo estuvo observando. De repente, desvió su mirada hacia el rostro de la niña y de nuevo, su sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Con ella, reflejaba la satisfacción que sentía sabiendo que por fin acabaría con aquel martirio.

Barbie se alejó del rostro de la niña, dirigiéndose ahora hacia el pecho. Tomó aire, levantó sus brazos lo más alto que pudo y los bajó a una velocidad inimaginable, enterrando de aquella manera el alfiler sobre el pecho de la pobre niña. De nuevo, volvió a repetir la operación una vez, y otra, y otra… Barbie estaba totalmente salpicada de sangre. Su cara, su pelo, sus manos, su ropa… ¡Estaba llena de sangre! Pero ella seguía clavando el alfiler hasta que notó como la respiración de la niña cesaba. Entonces, paró y en su interior sintió palmadas de alegría. Había acabado con el monstruo.

No contenta con ello, Barbie decidió de nuevo acercarse a su cara. Quería sentir lo mismo que la princesa sentía cuando le clavaba a ella los alfileres en el entrecejo o en los mismos ojos. Quería saber qué era lo se que sentía jugando cuando era ella quién establecía las reglas. Se acercaba a los ojos, a aquellos ojos azules muy parecidos a los de ella. Aquellos que se habían abierto tarde, cuando ya nada se podía hacer, cuando el corazón daba su último latido antes de ser pinchado. Aquellos que habían visto su muerte en el último segundo de la vida. Aquellos que vieron con impotencia y horror, cómo la vida se iba de la mano de su compañera de juegos. Aquellos que ahora se hallaban abiertos, casi desorbitados, pidiendo auxilio desde el otro lado de la vida.

Situándose delante del ojo derecho, Barbie volvió a levantar sus brazos con el alfiler ensangrentado entre sus manos. Luego, los dejó caer, enterrando así aquel alfiler sobre aquella pupila dilatada. Y allí se quedó el alfiler, enterrado en uno de los ojos de la niña.

Barbie estaba agotada. Se acostó sobre la almohada, salpicada en sangre, y descansó al lado del cuerpo de la niña.

A la mañana siguiente, la madre de la pequeña entró a la habitación para darle los buenos días. Al encender la luz, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Normalmente, a esas horas Carline estaba jugando sobre la cama con su muñeca Barbie. En cambio aquella mañana, era Barbie quién se lo pasaba bien.

Horrorizada levantó el cuerpo de la niña, ya sin vida y la sábana dejó caer a la muñeca Barbie que lucía su sonrisa ajena a que el perro de aquella joven estaba acechándola para darle fin. Y se lo dio.


End file.
